spongetoonnetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
Sponge-Toon Network's Best Christmas Ever
25 Days of Christmas (fully known as Sponge-Toon Network's 25 Days of Christmas is an annual programming block that has been shown on Sponge-Toon Network (formerly Undertow TV) since 1996 to compete with Freeform. As the title implies, it is shown every year from December 1st to December 25th, and features classic holiday programming (such as Rankin/Bass' TV specials), as well as new Christmas-themed television movies, and occasionally new Christmas-themed episodes of TV shows. Current Programming (as of 2017) The following is a list of Christmas movies and specials presently featured during the 25 Days of Christmas and the Countdown to 25 Days of Christmas (as of 2017) that originally either premiered theatrically, direct-to-video, or on another TV network or cable channel. ;Movies *''Arthur Christmas'' *''A Christmas Carol'' (2009) *''A Christmas Story'' *''Christmas with the Kranks'' *''A Dennis the Menace Christmas'' *''Elf'' *''Eloise at Christmastime'' *''Ernest Saves Christmas'' *''Four Christmases'' *''Home Alone'' *''How the Grinch Stole Christmas'' (2000) *''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas'' *''Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas'' *''Miracle on 34th Street'' *''National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation'' *''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' *''The Polar Express'' *''The Santa Clause'' *''The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause'' *''Santa Paws 2: The Santa Pups'' *''Scrooged'' *''White Christmas'' ;Episodes *The Amazing World Of Gumball - Christmas *The Loud House - 11 Louds a Leapin' *SpongeBob SquarePants - Christmas Who? *SpongeBob SquarePants - It's a SpongeBob Christmas! *We Bare Bears - Christmas Parties *We Bare Bears - The Perfect Tree ;TV Specials (30 minutes) *''A Charlie Brown Christmas'' *''Frosty the Snowman'' *''How the Grinch Stole Christmas!'' *''The Little Drummer Boy'' *''Mickey's Christmas Carol'' *''Olaf's Frozen Adventure'' *''Prep & Landing'' *''Prep & Landing: Naughty vs. Nice'' *''Robbie the Reindeer'' *''Shrek the Halls'' *''Toy Story That Time Forgot'' *''Trolls Holiday'' ;TV Specials (1 Hour) *''Albert'' *''It's a MST3K Christmas!'' *''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer'' *''Santa Claus is Comin' to Town'' *''The Year Without a Santa Claus'' Past Programming The following specials and movies listed below have aired as part of the 25 Days of Christmas on Sponge-Toon Network and it’s previous incarnation in past years. ;Movies *''A Flintstones Christmas Carol'' *''The Munsters' Scary Little Christmas'' *''The Nutcracker Prince'' *''Scrooge'' *''A Very Brady Christmas'' *''Yogi's First Christmas'' ;Episodes *Adventure Time - Holly Jolly Secrets *The Adventures Of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius - Holly Jolly Jimmy *All Grown Up! - The Finster Who Stole Christmas *Back at the Barnyard - It's a Udderful Life *Ben 10 - Merry Christmas *Bunsen is a Beast! - Bunsen Saves Christmas *CatDog - A Very CatDog Christmas *ChalkZone - When Santa’s Collide *Chowder - Hey, Hey It’s Knishmas! *Clarence - Merry Moochmas *Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation N.A.U.G.H.T.Y. *Danny Phantom - The Fright Before Christmas *Ed, Edd n Eddy - Ed Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle *The Fairly OddParents - Christmas Every Day! *The Fairly OddParents - Merry Wishmas *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends - A Lost Claus *The Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy - Billy and Mandy Save Christmas *Harvey Beaks - It's Christmas, You Dorks! *Hey Arnold! - Arnold's Christmas Snow *Invader Zim - The Most Horrible X-Mas Ever! *Johnny Bravo - A Johnny Bravo Christmas *The Looney Tunes Show - A Christmas Carol *MAD - Fantastic Four Christmases / Red and White Collar *MAD - FROST / Undercover Claus *The Marvelous Misadventures Of Flapjack - Low Tidings *My Life as a Teenage Robot - A Robot for All Seasons *The Penguins of Madagascar - The All Nighter Before Christmas *The Powerpuff Girls - 'Twas the Flight Before Christmas *Regular Show - Christmas in Space *Regular Show - The Christmas Special *Regular Show - Merry Christmas Mordicai *Rugrats - Babies in Toyland *Rugrats - The Santa Experience *TUFF Puppy - A Doomed Christmas *The Wild Thornberrys - Have Yourself a Thornberry Little Christmas *Winx Club - A Magix Christmas ;TV Specials (30 minutes) ;TV Spefials (1 Hour) Category:Blocks Category:Christmas